1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device for emblemizing indicia onto the soles of shoes for identification and individuality purposes and more particularly pertains to providing shoes and sneakers with markings on the sole so as the shoes will be individualized for identification or expression purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shoes and sneakers with various forms of markings and indicia is known in the prior art. More specifically, shoes and sneakers with various forms of markings and indicia heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of marking shoes with words and symbols for a wide variety of purposes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,572 to Apicella discloses a method, apparatus and die adapted to simultaneously heat stamp, emboss and cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,360 to Nethercot discloses a hot press printing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,503 to Dwyer discloses a device for imprinting indicia on a flexible article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,690 to Kikuchi discloses a heat-sensitive printing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,792 to Yamada discloses a hot press.
In this respect, the device for emblemizing indicia onto the soles of shoes for identification and individuality purposes according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing shoes and sneakers with markings on the sole so as the shoes will be individualized for identification or expression purposes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved device for emblemizing indicia onto the soles of shoes for identification and individuality purposes which can be used for providing shoes and sneakers with markings on the sole so as the shoes will be individualized for identification or expression purposes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.